


Leni is Love... Leni is Life

by Cartoon56



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoon56/pseuds/Cartoon56
Summary: Need i say more to this Biggy shit fic?





	Leni is Love... Leni is Life

I was only Twenty years old. I loved Leni Loud so much, I had all the clothes she likes, a body pillow, and the Leni figurene I bought online. 

I'd pray to Leni every night before I go to bed, thanking for the life I've been given by her sweet likeness. "Leni Loud is love", I would say, "Leni Loud is life".

My Dad hears me and calls me a faggot. I knew he was just jealous for my devotion of the sweet Leni. I called him a Biggy cunt. He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep.

I'm crying now and my face hurts. I lay in bed with my Leni body pillow and it's really cold. A warmth is moving towards me. I feel something touch me. It's Leni Loud.

I'm so happy. She whispers in my ear, "Its like, totes going to happen". She grabs me with her smooth and gentle hands, and puts me on my hands and knees. I spread my ass-cheeks for Leni as she is a Futanari. 

She penetrates my butthole. It hurts so much and feels so good, but I do it for my sweet dear Leni. I can feel my butt being a sweet enetryway for her dick as my eyes start to water and sweat all over my body.

I push against her force. I want to please Leni. She moans with sweet joy, as she fills my butt with her sweet love.

My dad walks in. Leni looks him straight in the eye, and says, "It's like, all over now". Leni leaves through my window. Leni is love. Leni is life.

 

What have I done... Kill me please, do it while i can still feel. I want to die human.


End file.
